


in bed by 8 but cumming by 11

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Rule 63, genderbent, pussy vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily pleases his adorable little mistress Misono! R63 MISONO/LILY! FEM!MISONO X LILY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in bed by 8 but cumming by 11

It was half past eight and Misono was about falling asleep when she felt something tickling her leg down there she was sluggish and sleeply half awake as she felt a small hairy leg? On her leg. Lily… “Lily what are you doing…. I’m tired….”

“Misa~ I want to help you feel better,” Lily sung as he began to pry into the young mistresses underwear. “Nnnah,…. Lily…” as the little butterfly crawled inside the young mistresses underwear. “Lily… stop…” 

“Young mistress….” Lily whined as she crawled inside Misono’s vagina. “But you’re so wet….~ so wet!”

Lily began burrowing deep and tickling Misono’s little kitty entrance, her little kitty titty.

Misono yelped “Lily!!!” as she felt the butterfly squirming inside of her pussy meat and she began to whine “L-Lily…” as she felt a feeler touch at her and she groaned as her pussy blasted out the butterfly, covering him in cum.

Misono fell asleep. 

“You’re so cute young mistress….Misa….”


End file.
